


Remnants of Grace

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, MCBB 2014, Megstiel - Freeform, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Meg/Cas Big Bang 2014<br/>The story is set after the season 9 finale.  Castiel has sequestered himself to heaven as he gradually dies from his dwindling grace.  The angel has made the conscious choice to simply fade away to nothing.  Until he agrees to a meeting with Metatron still locked away in heaven’s dungeon.  The secrets that the horrid prisoner reveals sends Castiel racing down the rabbit hole of his past searching for clues about the memories Naomi stole from him with her evil mind control machine.  A love story of Cas and Meg that has been twisted and almost destroyed by the angels of heaven and the demons of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my fabulous artist: salesassociatesteve  
> Big hug and lots of love for my beta: heytheregreeneyes

 

Castiel stares down at the cold glass desk in Hannah’s office. Actually, he can remember when it was Naomi’s but that was a long time ago.  Hannah has called him here to discuss Metatron’s terms.  Poor Hannah has been tasked with fixing all the spells and other issues that the once God put in place.  The new leader is rattling on about how Castiel’s help is vital in this process.

Castiel is not listening; instead, his eyes drift to the closet where Naomi kept her equipment. Cutting her off mid-sentence he whispers, “Is it still in there?”

Startled by the interruption, “Is what in there?”

He takes a deep breath as he remembers the pain Naomi inflicted on him. “The machine that Naomi used to erase parts of my life?”

The other angel is fully aware of how Naomi tortured Castiel. Pity plays across her eyes as she responds, “Yes, I don’t plan on ever using it but….it may be necessary.”

Castiel shakes his head in agreement. If Metatron does not talk, it might fall on her to retrieve the memories any way possible.  The air in the sterile room is almost palpable.  Hannah just sits quietly waiting for Castiel to answer.  From the moment he was captured and placed in a cell, Metatron has been asking to speak with him.  He refuses to speak with anyone else, creating a massive problem because Castiel wants nothing to do with the man who killed his friend, Dean.

Finally Castiel relents because what else does he have to do? At least this way his life will have a purpose before he dies.  The dwindling angel lowers his head with a faint voice, “Yes, I will meet with him.”

Before he even has time to change his mind, Hannah is whisking Castiel off to heaven’s dungeon. They appear in front of the cell holding their most dangerous prisoner.  Cas looks to his right and sees the destruction from Gadreel’s death.  He takes a moment of silence for his lost brother before acknowledging the asshole before him.

However, before Castiel says a word, it is Metatron who speaks first. “Castiel, would you like to hear a story?”

The angel rolls his eyes violently with an exasperated sigh, “You brought me here to tell me a story? I have better things to do than this.”  With that, he turns to leave. 

Metatron calls to his back, “Do you ever wonder what happened to her?”

Castiel pauses because he is not sure whom ‘her’ is referring to, but he has an idea. Yet, he doesn’t want to give in so easily.  Still turned with his back to him, “What happened to whom?”

He can almost hear the smile on the imprisoned angels face. “Well Castiel, we can dance around her name, or you can say it.”

He doesn’t want to play this game. The dying angel just wants to find peace as his grace disappears, but he hears her name quietly pass over his lips, “Meg.” 

He once again faces the evil dripping from that horrible smirk of his, “You know nothing about Meg. This is just a trick and I am done with you.”

Metatron starts to laugh softly at first, and then falls into a full-blown belly rumble. “You have no idea what transpired while you were in purgatory?”

Castiel’s eyes dart from side to side as he tries to remember. Sadly, he only recalls Meg mentioning being harmed by Crowley during his time in purgatory.  “Meg was in hell with Crowley.”

Metatron turns and walks deeper into the cell, sitting down at the far end. “Once again I ask you, do you want to hear a story?”

Castiel grabs the metal bars before him, rattling them with anger. “What do you know about Meg?  She was in hell, how would you know anything about that?”

Metatron’s face settles on that smug expression of his, which Cas just wants to beat off him. “Are you aware of Naomi’s little machine?”

Yelling from pure frustration, “You know I do! Spit it out.”

“It’s an interesting machine. It can wipe memories from anyone, but it can also store those thoughts for future use.  When Naomi tore your worthless life from purgatory, the first thing she did was wipe you of certain recollections of your demon.”

 Castiel does not understand, confusion plays across his face, “I remember all my time with Meg.”

Metatron stands and begins to saunter towards Cas, “Naomi was very careful to only take very specific moments with her. She had to leave you completely oblivious to the consequences.”

The prisoner reaches out as to console Castiel, but he simply slaps his hand. “I don’t need your crap, Metatron.  I will just find the memory for myself.” 

As he twists away from the cell, Metatron calls out some parting words. “I will be here when you finally want to hear that story, Castiel”

With that, the fading angel headed back to the cold, sterile office. He was going to get back what Naomi stole from him so long ago.  Heaven could take many things from him, but not her; he will never let them have Meg.

Castiel swiftly strides over to the closet, almost ripping the door from its hinges. Then he halts in fear.  Just seeing the gleam of silver on the tray makes his entire body shiver.  He stands torn with indecision.  A small part of him wants to believe this is just a trick.  That Metatron knows zilch, and touching this device will do nothing but cause him pain.  Yet, there was something about his face as he said it.  It is the side that believes which takes charge and pushes Cas to retrieve the machine.

He is in the middle of placing the torture device on the glass desk when Hannah enters the office. She gives Cas a quizzical look, “What are you doing with that?”

Castiel continues to work as he replies to her inquiry, “Naomi took a memory from me, and I want it back. You can help me or leave, but don’t ask me to stop.”  He looks into the eyes of his sister angel, pleading for her to join him.

Hannah eyes him suspiciously as she crosses the room to the closet. Taking a moment to acknowledge the door hanging ajar from its hinges, “You will need to get your storage chip.  Everyone Naomi took thoughts from has their own.”  She vanishes into the depths of the closet; remerging she has a small glass dish the size of an iPhone.  “Here, this one is yours.  Push that tab to play, and put this into that slot.”

Castiel notices his hands are shaking as he slips the chip into the appropriate location. Looking to the other angel for support, “Okay, what is next? How do I see it?”

Hannah places a chair behind Castiel. “First, sit down.” Castiel takes a deep steadying breath and sinks into the chair.  “Now put this headset on, making sure to attach these circuits to your temples.  That is how you will feel like you are actually in the moment.”  Once again, he follows her orders without question.

She places her hand over Castiel’s and smiles. He looks like a small, lost child.  Hannah then pulls several dials out from under the hood of the machine.  “You tell me when in your life the memory took place and I will be able to do a search.  It’s even more helpful if you can give me a person you were with for a more accurate result.”

“It was after I woke up from my coma, but before I was in purgatory.” Closing his eyes his voice drops to a faint hushed tone, “I am alone with Meg, something happens…”

Before he continues, Hannah yells, “I’ve got it. Ready?”

His mouth is suddenly so dry he can’t even breathe so he just nods.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Castiel is standing outside of a shitty motel just outside of Portland, OR. The red neon sign has lost several letters causing it to currently spell; tel. The decaying building is a perfect match for Castiel’s current mental state. The drizzling rain has soaked him to the bone, but he continues to just stand and stare.  Sadness is overwhelming him.  The lost angel has no idea how to deal with all this sorrow.  He could feel each and every death.  Almost his entire garrison is dead, slaughtered by the leviathan.  The prophet is gone from their care, and there is nothing that Cas can do about it. 

It took him three days to find her. His demon caretaker enjoys laying low.  The angel tries to respect her need to be on her own, but there is just too much pain.  He needs her now more than ever.  With that thought, he approaches the dilapidated door.  He smiles; she has placed several wards and hiding sigils around the room, but none to block him.  It’s almost like she was expecting him to come to her. 

He raises his hand, knocking softly on the door. Immediately an arm grasps his collar and shoves him into the room.  Castiel stumbles, falling to the damp, mold ridden brown carpet below, he waits for her to speak.  Soon his wish is granted as she closes the door, locking it tight, “What the hell are you doing here?”

The first true smile in days spreads across the angels face, “Meg, you look lovely.”

“Shut up you nerd.” She pulls him to his feet as she secretly returns his smile.  Wiping the thrill of seeing him from her thoughts, “Seriously, were you followed?  Jesus, Clarence, I have told you to leave me alone.  Can you not ...”

She is unable to finish her rampage as Castiel throws himself into her arms, smashing his face deep into her sweet, silky neck. Loud obnoxious sobs cause the angel to shake.  Meg holds him while the sorrow bleeds from him in tears.

Several minutes later, Cas is still sobbing as he feels her hand stroke his head in a loving pat. “Shh Castiel, I am here.  Shh.”

Meg positions her lips to his ear, “What has happened, Clarence? Why are you upset?”

Lifting his face so his eyes can meet hers, “They are all gone. Every angel in my old garrison is dead.”

His lovely caretaker takes her pointer finger, caressing his face, softly running the other hand through his hair. He can see the change from ferocious demon to loving nurse within her.  “You need a haircut.”

The lost angel’s eyes light up now that he is in her care again. She steps back to get a better look at him.  “We also need to do something about these wet clothes.  Strip everything off and hang them in the bathroom, then come out with a towel so I can give you a trim.”

He gives her complete obedience as he heads to the bathroom.

When he returns wearing only a towel, she has a chair pulled out in the middle of the room. She gives him a warm grin and pats the chair.  He sits down and Meg immediately sets to work combing and clipping his hair.  Castiel closes his eyes feeling the caress of her touch.  All his worries from earlier seem to fall away with each lock of hair.

Meg kneels before Cas trying to check her work when he takes the scissors and places them on the tiny wooden table. She starts with surprise, “I’m not done with those.”

The angel takes her hands into his and kisses the tips of all ten fingers. Meg has no idea what is going on, but a part of her wants to melt into him.  She is aware of her feelings for the sweet angel, but has always stopped herself.  Castiel’s need for a caretaker will always take precedence over her craving to be loved. The demon is battling her heart and mind as his grip tightens on her hands.  Before she can take them back, he yanks on them hard, tugging her closer to him.  She can feel the air from his breath when he speaks, “Please, let me help you.”

Meg is so startled she responds with a stutter, “I’m...fine. Please…let me…go.”

Suddenly, without warning a glow emanates from their connected hands. At first, Meg just senses a tingle from his power, but as the brightness intensifies so does the ache.  She has to close her eyes or risk being blinded by the light.  The now burning feeling in her hands tremors through her whole body.  She shrieks to him, “Stop, please, stop Clarence, it hurts.”

Everything goes dark, her screams collapse as her body crumples to the floor. Castiel sits still in the chair breathing heavily as his eyes fall on her vessel.  He lowers himself to the floor, moving her hair from her face.  He places a soft kiss to her temple whispering, “Connected forever.”

It’s a few minutes before Meg begins to stir. Cas lifts the demon, placing her body on the puke green filthy hotel comforter.  She doesn’t fight as he curls up next to her, their foreheads touching.  Taking a shaking hand, she strokes his hair trying to find a coherent thought again.  With a voice so soft he can barely hear her, “What did you do to me?”

“I healed us both.” There is a stoic beauty to his face and she perceives the difference in her angelic love.  He is no longer the lost little boy she cared for in the hospital.  This is Castiel the soldier, the warrior, Angel of the Lord.  She should be frightened, but instead she is aware of this building connection between them.  “I wasn’t broken.”

He fondles her face with his hand. It leaves warmth and love in its wake.  The sensation becomes so addicting she just wants more.  “Meg, you are now whole.  We are one, together.”

She bursts out laughing as a line from Jerry Maguire enters her thoughts, “You complete me.”

Castiel is taken aback by her outburst, “Well, I don’t think it’s a laughing matter, but yes.”

He stops touching her face and there is sadness because her favorite drug is gone. Reaching out her own hand, she ghosts her fingers up his bare chest.  Whenever there is skin on skin, the addicting sensation returns.  A very naughty thought crosses Meg’s mind with a wicked smirk, “Are you saying that your back to normal; no more crazy guy at the rave?”

He returns the mischievous look, “Cas is back in town.”

Giggles erupt from her throat as she draws closer to her handsome angel. Their lips meeting in a chaste kiss before Meg pauses to take one more look at him.  She has to be sure, but all she sees is the mighty Castiel before her.  With one tug of her hand, the towel is gone and her Angel of the Lord lies naked wearing nothing but a smile.

Meg leans in for a kiss, still wary of his mental state. It is like he can read her thoughts when he responds, “I want this Meg.  I desire you, now.”  This is all she needs to hear, causing the levee to break.  She grasps his face between her hands, attacking his lips with hers.  Hunger is driving their decisions as the kiss becomes deep, full of lust and want.  She breaks the kiss as she rises to her knees, pulling her top and bra from her body.  Tossing the items to the floor, she draws Castiel up to her.  His lips caress her neck, sending that addicting sensation through her entire body.  This angel has become her heroin, and she will need it forever.

Castiel’s fingers yank at her jeans, undoing them quickly. A look of utter shock is on Meg’s face as her sweet angel takes the driver’s seat.  He shoves her down on the bed, wrenching her jeans and everything else from her body in one tug. 

“Holy Shit. When did you learn how to undress a girl so fast?” the absolute shock very clear in her words.

His mouth returns to her neck, ghosting it with his tongue and teeth, “Dean has introduced me to these educational movies.”

Realization of what these educational movies truly are makes her burst out in laughter. “Porn, you learned all this from watching porno films?”

He lifts his head from her neck to catch the look in her eyes, “Is that a problem?”

“Fuck no my naughty Clarence. Thank God for pay per view and Dean Winchester’s porn obsession.”

Castiel’s face is stern with reprimand, “I don’t believe God was a part of making these specific films.”

“Whatever you say, feathers.” Meg moves to snatch a kiss from her lover when he growls in response.

Her eyes are saucers as she watches Castiel lower himself between her thighs. His kisses start on one inner thigh, runing up it and down the other.  The whimper that escapes her lips makes her blush.  She lets out a long sigh as her heroin pours into every vein.  Meg shimmies her hips to make him aware of where the demon really wants his mouth.  He obliges her as his lips plant delectable kisses right on that sweet spot.  She begins to purr as this celestial being switches between kisses and long full licks up her sex.

His movements are slow and controlled, which is making Meg’s responses that more wild. She releases onto his tongue with a long, full orgasm leaving her legs trembling.  A tear falls from her face, and now she can no longer wait for him to fill her.

Grasping his hair, she drags his face to hers filling his mouth with her tongue. He follows suit, caressing his tongue to hers.  The kiss goes hard and profound.  Meg cries out in pleasure as Clarence penetrates deep within her.  She matches the thrusts from his hips.  The vibes from their intimate connection feeds her new addiction.  Meg has never felt like this during the throws of passion.  Every nerve in her vessel is tingling with awareness.  She opens her eyes, suddenly conscious that he is staring at her.  She returns the glare with the hopes of trying to keep some kind of command, but it’s useless.  She is completely at his mercy as his thrusts build deeper and faster.  Her eyes close as she wails, “Clarence.”  Meg is quivering from her toes to her head; the most intense climax spikes across her skin.  Castiel follows her to his finish line, bucking forcefully into his dark demon.

It is in that intimate moment when Castiel releases into her that she sees the most astounding set of wings. They spread from his shoulders, iridescent shadows gleaming with power and strength.  The feathers almost shine like the stars in the night.  Meg stretches her arm so that her hand can pet the impressive, breathtaking wings of her angel.  In the instance of contact with her skin, it’s like she is spellbound by their power. 

Meg rises to her knees as Castiel sits up facing her. Without saying a word, she places her face against the warm tingly feathers.  She can hear a slight hum and realizes that it’s Cas reacting to her touch.  The tips of his wings are grazing across her backside, leaving an enthralling electricity behind.  Meg leans forward, kissing her sweet angel as his wings continue to fondle her bottom.  A quiet spark sends the wings away as he falls on top of her, snuggling in to her embrace.  Entranced in each other, they lay like this for hours.

Castiel hears a soft snore coming from his lover. Lifting his head, he is amazed to see Meg sound asleep beneath him.  A quizzical look on his face as he tries to recall ever seeing a demon rest; however’ he doesn’t want to disturb her.  He silently and lovingly breaks their connection, rising to stand next to the bed.  Leaning over his Meg, he mouths in a hushed tone, “I love you.”  She stirs for a moment and turns to lie on her stomach.  Placing a chaste kiss to the back of her neck, he strolls into the bathroom hoping to find dry clothes.

A few minutes later, he returns to find the room filled with angels and demons. His eyes immediately go to Meg who is still asleep face down naked on the bed.  Crowley is hovering over her with an angel blade ghosting over her lovely back.  The King of Hell places his finger over his lips, warning Castiel to stay quiet.  Castiel nods in agreement as he watches Crowley place some powder over his demon lover’s eyes.  Whispering a Latin incantation into her ear, he finally is ready to speak to Castiel.

“Well here are a couple of strange bed fellows.” He is facing Castiel now, but the angel blade is very close to the neck Cas kissed only minutes before.

Ignoring his comment, “What did you do to her?”

“No worries ,Cassie just something to keep her in a nice, deep sleep while we chat. And of course give Naomi there long enough to take your memories.”

Two of Naomi’s henchmen grab Castiel’s arms. Castiel’s eyes never leave Meg as he hears Naomi from behind him.  “Castiel, you have certainly fallen to a whole new level.”  She steps in front of his view, blocking his eye line.  “Soon it won’t matter because you won’t remember a thing, and unstable Cas will be restored.”

His face rises to find hers, anger searing from those bright blue eyes. “Why?  What purpose does it serve to wipe my memories of this night?”

A happy self-righteous grin ghosts across her face. “You shared your grace with a demon Castiel. There are rules and consequences to these actions.”

Naomi leaves the room, her henchmen trying to drag Castiel along behind her. He is outnumbered but giving up quite the fight.  He screams to Crowley, “What is in this for you?”

Castiel is forced to watch as Crowley sits next to Meg on the bed, running his finger up her spine. “I was once told the greatest way to torture is to not get your hands dirty.  Think about it Castiel, she will wake and instead of her strong angel lover, she will find a lost boy.  The guilt will eat her alive.  I get all the entertainment and I didn’t have to do a thing.”

The last image Cas sees is Meg unconscious on the bed as Crowley touches her naked skin.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The morning sun shines through the cloudy motel room windows. It has been a very long time since the demon has slept till the rays of the sun woke her.  Meg stretches, squinting her eyes in pain, trying to clear the hazy fog.  Her mouth is dry; she coughs trying to find her voice.  The wonderful memories from the previous night make her feel warm and full.  She has a new craving that only a hit of her heroin-flavored angel will fix.  Through another coughing fit, she gruffly calls, “Hey Clarence, why are you sitting in the corner.”

Castiel doesn’t respond to her, which Meg finds alarming. His motions are odd and out of place.  She approaches her angel as he sits on the floor, playing with a baggy full of honey.  Leaning down she touches his shoulder, “Hey Castiel, what’s up?”

He turns to look at her and it’s like someone threw ice water over her naked skin. This is not her angel lover, not anymore. 

He puts a small, sticky substance in her hand, giggling like a child “Look, I found a bee hive last night. Do you want some? It’s very tasty.”

He has covered most of his face with the sticky substance, and several fingers. The childlike innocence on his face makes her stomach twist in knots.  Meg wipes the honey on the already rancid bedspread. She moves quickly, her eyes filling with tears as she picks up her clothes and heads to the bathroom.  Once the door is shut, she quickly dresses and then stares at the whore in the mirror.  The tender feelings from last night are now a fucking bitter nightmare.  The guilt of what she did plays havoc on her soul.  She smacks herself hard on the cheek.  “Get it together, Meg.  You are a demon. Why the hell do you care.  He was fine last night.”

The weight on her shoulders drives into her as sobs escape through clenching teeth. The powerful demon crumples to the cold laminate floor, holding her mouth to suppress the sounds of her sorrow.  She repeats, “He was fine,” over and over trying to convince herself.  The falling tears startle her, but she can’t stop them.  He was in her care. Did she take advantage?  She keeps physically shaking her head, trying to clear her mind.  Finally, lying perfectly still on the cool, green laminate.  Wiping her face with the sleeve of her jacket, “I am a fucking demon, why am I crying?”  After several minutes, Meg pulls herself together, grabbing a washcloth before returning to Castiel.

“Okay Clarence, lets clean you up before we head off to see the Winchesters.”

*****

It’s like swimming to the surface of a deep, dark lake.  When Castiel breaks through, he struggles for a breath.  It takes a second for him to acknowledge his surroundings.  It’s the stark white walls and the clean glass desk that bring Castiel back to the present.  He removes the headset, but notices that Hannah is doing the same.  He doesn’t even try to hide the shock, “that was a personal memory Hannah, not one I wanted to share.”

She looks up and their eyes meet. Her face is unreadable with slightly wide eyes, “Castiel, you shared your grace with a demon.  No one has ever done that, ever!”

Castiel leans forward in his chair, “She was more than just a demon.”

A grin escapes her lips, “Well that was very clear, she saw your wings. That is extremely intimate.  You also had…sex.”  She says the last word in a whisper like a child with a curse word.  Taking a moment to clear her throat she continues, “Did you notice …. that was very odd…wait.”

Hannah begins twisting dials, taking several readings from the machine before her. Castiel is very confused but waits for her to finish.  “Sister, you were saying.”

“Oh yes, we should not have been able to hear Meg’s thoughts. This is your chip, but it would seem at some point she was added.”  She carries on with her investigation as Cas tries to understand her words.

“Well, maybe Naomi took her memories as well. It would not be unheard of since it seems that Naomi had a problem with her.”  Castiel was lost as to why this was some great mystery.

“Yes, Castiel that is true, but she would have her own chip. It is unprecedented for two people of any background to share a chip.”  Suddenly she gasps, causing Castiel to jump with a start. 

“What is it, Hannah?” His face filled with concern.

Her eyes are the size of saucers. “There are memories of three different entities on this chip.”

He is losing his patience as he barks, “Hannah, what do you mean three?”

Her only response is to shake her head, “Do you remember Meg visiting you in purgatory?”

“Meg was never in purgatory. She was held captive by Crowley during that time.”  Castiel is so done with this line of inquiry.

“Castiel put your headset back on, do it now. You need to see this.”  Her eyes are set with determination, so he follows her orders prepared to fall down a new rabbit hole.


	4. Chapter 4

 

It’s getting dark and Castiel knows he needs to find a hiding spot. During the hours of light, he feels safe enough to move around, but at night that can be the worst.  The monsters of purgatory are more active, but also more daring at night.  The other issue being that his grace glows brighter in the darkness of this horrible plain.

He remembered seeing a small tree that had fallen over, leaving space for him to hide under its trunk. Castiel has learned several things in his many months here; the first was to keep moving and his eyes always searching for an enemy.  His angelic powers are in full effect, but the monsters are significantly stronger creating a huge problem.  In purgatory, Castiel is on equal footing with the creatures who want to eat him alive.

Moving swiftly through the trees, looking for the fallen one, he is struck by a new smell. The scent has a comforting effect on the angel.  He discovers a sensation to follow the soothing trail.  This enthralling odor of sulfur and roses, it is when he identifies the combination that he also knows who owns it.  Taking off in a run, Castiel’s eyes continue searching not for the evil lurking in the shadows, but her.  Castiel has to bite his tongue to keep from calling out her name.  Minutes later, he is exasperated by the lost hunt that he yells, “Meg!”

Out of the recesses of purgatory comes her voice, “Castiel, I am here.”

He spins in a circle trying to decide where the sound is coming from when the rustling of leaves tells him immediately. In the second that his head turns, his demon caretaker steps into his view.  He rushes to her like a child to its mother.  Falling to his knees at Meg’s feet, wrapping his arms around her hips and holding tight.  Not caring if this is a hallucination or real, he needs her touch, if only in his mind. 

Castiel takes quick shallow breaths with his eyes shut. Fear screaming from deep within that this is a trick.  Meg is a demon and has no access to purgatory.  But still, he does not care.  He persists on embracing her.  Suddenly, her fingers drag through his hair in a rough petting motion.  All the tension in his vessel releases at her caress. 

The angel takes a cleansing breath, and only then does he notice the new life within her. In raising his head to look at her beautiful, demonic face, he is surprised to see her belly swollen.  While continuing to kneel before her, he places his hand onto the roundness of her stomach. 

The hand never leaves her as he stands to look at her face. She is watching him closely.  Trying to decipher his reaction to her condition as she ponders, “Can you see them, Clarence?”

Words fail the lost angel so he nods his head yes. His eyes stare at the two glowing balls of grace inside his demon.  At first, he worries that the glow will attract more monsters, but then awareness falls over him.  There is no concern about being seen because Meg’s demonic shadow shields them from others.  The only reason that he can see them inside her dark veil is that these two glorious entities are his.  They were conceived through his grace. 

Castiel is bewildered by so many aspects of the lives in her belly. He searches her eyes for answers, “How?”

 A smirk plays on Meg’s face as she replies, “Well, see a man puts his penis into a ladies vagina, and…”

He doesn’t let her finish as his lips fall to hers. Meg is hungry for the touch of her angel, and enters his mouth with her tongue.  Castiel returns the savagery of the kiss, but is careful not to squeeze her to tight.  Placing her hands to the sides of his face, she drags him closer to her.  It is in this moment that the angel senses her stomach up against him.  He breaks the passionate kiss before things move too far.

Stepping back to truly take in the demon, he sees a slight change in her mannerisms. She seems jittery almost shaking, like she wants something desperately.  As his eyes roam over her, she throws herself at him again diving into another rough kiss full of tongue and teeth.  Castiel truly enjoys feeling her lips on his, but he notices that her hunger is beyond desire.  Separating them once again, he sees her hands visibly shaking as their bodies are no longer connected.

Castiel is breathing in gulps trying to compose his thoughts, “Meg, we need to talk about things.”

The demon licks her lips with disappointment filling her eyes, but also anger. “A little over six months ago we had sex.  I don’t know why, but the next morning you weren’t yourself.  So I took you back to the Winchesters and well, I ended up in hell.  End of story can we make out now?”

The angel seizes her wrists into his hands, holding her at bay. He needs clarity at the moment, not to be bombarded by lust.

 “What in the world are you talking about?  Even if we did copulate, it would not result in conception of a child.  We are not genetically compatible?”

Meg twists her fingers so they are once again skin on skin. A soft sigh escapes her lips as her eyes close, all the anger from before simply drifts away.  “Right before the fun stuff started, you did something to me.  It changed me in whatever way would allow this.”  She removes her hand only long enough to wave wildly in front of her belly.

Castiel liberates her wrists as he sits on a tree stump, pondering her statement. “I can’t think of anything that could alter you so drastically. Well, other than sharing my grace with you.”

Only when he says those last words does Meg nod her head. “Clarence, that’s exactly what you did.  Don’t ask me why, but I have never been the same since, well clearly.”  The demon positions herself next to him, grasping his hand in hers.  Meg tucks her face into the crook of his neck while rubbing her nose over his epidermis.

“I was not myself back then.” Castiel places his free hand over her hair, stroking it softly.  His caretaker starts to purr as his fingers grace her scalp.

“But Cas that’s just it, after the light show you were, but in the morning…..nothing.”

They sit in silence for quite some time lost in their own thoughts. Meg seems to be feeding off his touch and the angel has no desire to say no.  The light begins to fade, but neither of them moves. 

The two lovers are holding each other on the rotting tree stump, when they both hear the howl of the predators close by. Castiel stands at attention and pulls Meg up with him.  He places himself between Meg and the werewolf as it slowly stalks towards them.  The creature is barely dressed with only a dark pair of shorts; hanging from his waist. Dried blood and soot cover the monster, giving him a terrifying smell.  He howls again and Cas is aware that he must stop the noise before others in his pack arrive.  He dashes forward hoping to catch the werewolf off guard. 

It works and the two beings fall to the hard cold ground with a thud. Castiel desperately tries to pull his grace together to kill the foe.  It is while they toss and turn in the dirt that the monster speaks.  In a low gruff voice, “I will kill you first, angel.  Then I will have fun with the demons meat suit before setting her free in death.”

The thought of this abomination touching his family sends Castiel to somewhere feral. A chilling growl erupts from his throat as he decapitates the disgusting head from its body, using his bare hands.  He tosses the grotesque head into the bushes before rising to look at Meg. 

Her eyes are wide but not out of fear. The angel has impressed her and he feels a swell of pride.  Taking Castiel’s hands into hers, she begins inspecting him for any signs of harm.  “Holy Shit Clarence, where in the hell did that come from?”

The angel once again is at a loss for words, so he simply shrugs at her. She smiles and leads him down to the stream, “We need to clean you up.  God, who knew that werewolves smelled this bad on the inside too.”

Once they reach the water, she begins undressing him. Again, the angel is aware of the slight tremble in her hands.  The way her breath catches in her throat whenever there is a physical connection between them.  Castiel wants to protest, but the act of cleaning him is so familiar and loving he just follows her lead.  As he stands naked before his demon, she tears a piece of fabric from her shirt.  Dipping the cloth into the stream, she then uses it to wash the blood from his skin.  The only sound is the occasional splash of water as she rinses the fabric.

When she reaches up to wipe his face, he takes her hand and holds it to his cheek. “I want to remember.”

Meg understands as the guilt once again bares, down on her. “I know, Clarence.  I would give anything ….”

Castiel nods in agreement.

“To hell with it.” Meg hastily removes her jacket.  Flinging the rest of her clothes to the sand, she launches herself into Castiel’s embrace.  The impact causes them to flail to the ground in a heap of arms and legs. 

“Are you hurt?” The angel searches her for any sign of harm.

“Shut up Clarence, just shut up!”

Castiel catches the true need in Meg’s desire as she lowers her lips to his, taking a nip at his lower lip. A drop of blood dribbles from the nick and she laps it up like candy.  Without warning, she devours his mouth with hers, moaning in satisfaction as she grinds her hips onto his stomach.  They become lost in the deep wanting kiss, panting when they come up for air.  “Meg, we should find somewhere less open.  It would be inconvenient to be caught in the moment.”

The demon throws her head back as she cackles loudly, “Yes, fighting another monster butt ass naked is not a good idea. I saw a cave over there.”

Castiel agrees, but is not sure how he could have missed such a great hiding place. He quickly collects all their clothing, pausing to wrap Meg in his trench coat.  She rolls her eyes in disgust at the attempt to claim her.  “Seriously, you think anyone in purgatory cares about seeing my lady parts?”

“I care.” He says it with such authority that she shrugs as he takes her hand into his.  They set out as Meg takes the lead. 

It’s not long before they reach the cave that Meg had seen. Castiel forces her to stand back while he inspects it for safety.  She scoffs at the chivalry of her angel while secretly reveling in it. 

Once he has deemed it worthy of his family. Castiel smiles as the thought passes through his mind.  His family; one day he will have two amazing children to love, and his beautiful thorny caretaker.  Although, it does cross his mind that a top priority will be getting them out of purgatory.  He turns to Meg, who is now entering the cave, curiosity getting the better of him, “How did you get here?”

Meg pauses ,taking the trench coat spreading it down on the dirt like a blanket. Then she takes the rest of their clothes from his arms, abandoning them to a corner of the cave.  “No more talking, Clarence.  This very large hormonally charged demon needs to get laid.  Sex NOW!” 

Castiel actually feels himself blush at her harsh command. He rubs the scruff on his face as his eyes coast down her body.  There are more noticeable modifications to her vessel, beyond the round abdomen.  Her face has a rounder, softer look and of course, her breasts are fuller.  These are all lovely additions to her gorgeously beautiful dark soul.  Even here in purgatory, he can see the twisted demonic mark on her spirit, but it is still amazing to the angel.  His main concerns are the dark circles under her eyes, and the constantly fidgeting appendages.

He has taken too long in his admiration, and the demon begins tapping her foot with a huff. “Fuck this!” The demon rushes the angel, throwing her meat suit into his as her hands grasp his face.  He is better prepared this time, and he keeps them upright.  Tugging his lips to hers, she roughly consumes his mouth in a needy, powerful kiss.  The angel has no desire to interrupt, so he follows her lead, happy to obey.

Their tongues find each other, lapping the taste of the other lost in pleasure. Suddenly, Meg breaks the deep kiss to instruct her angel, “Down.”  She is pointing to the trench coat spread on the dirt floor.  Swiftly, Castiel lies down on the coat as she straddles her angel.  Yet, the celestial father has other plans for her.  He grabs her, rear using all his strength to flip Meg onto her back.  With a wicked smile, he falls between her thighs. Castiel uses his tongue to stroke his demon lover up her sex as she pants in desire.  Then with precise focus, he takes two fingers, placing them inside her with even strong thrusts.  Meg is once again lost in the overwhelming heroin overdose of his touch.  The intoxicating sensation creeps over her body, causing every nerve to scream in pure bliss.  Moans leave the demons mouth as her favorite drug builds in her vessel, until she cries out in satisfaction.

Castiel only then lifts his head to smile at his beautiful caretaker. Seizing his hair in her fingers, she drags the angel’s head up to hers for another delightful kiss.  Placing his hands to either side of her, he is able to thrust himself deep into his demon.  She falls back once more disorientated from the rush of her drug with the welcomed intrusion into her body.  The connection is so powerful, she yells loudly, completely undone by her lover.  Thinking quickly, Castiel covers her mouth with his hand, “Shhh, Meg someone will hear you.”

She is in a heroin like trance, unable to comprehend her angel, so she bites his hand, drawing blood to her mouth. She licks the rusty flavored liquid treat, feeling it trickle down her throat.  This new additive to her drug cocktail sends her over the edge causing her to cum as she suckles his bleeding palm.  Watching her drink his blood as she orgasms, Castiel buries himself into his sweet Meg.  Then the quivering of his body alerts him to his own climax as he makes a final plunge with a groan.

The demon can feel he is close to finishing and her eyes whip open to catch a glimpse of his stunning, dark appendages. As the orgasm rumbles through his body, the wings shoot out and glimmer like bright shiny stars.  Meg finds herself raising her hand to stroke the luscious feathers.  A full, joyous smile plays on her face as the spellbinding link with his grace splashes over her.  When Castiel is done and he pulls from inside her, the wings disappear, and along with them, the big toothy grin on his lover.

He positions himself next to her as she runs her fingers over his facial hair. “This is new.”

He nips playfully at her delicate hand, “You seem to like it just fine.”

The demon retorts with a high lift of her eyebrow, “I did.”

Meg rolls over to the scattering of clothes, and pulls over her shirt. Tearing another strip of cloth, she takes his injured hand into hers.  She gently wraps the bite.  “Well, at least you will have something to remember me by now.”

Castiel nimbly rises to face Meg, his eyes swimming with worry. “Why would I need something to remember you by?  Where are you going?”

The demon takes a deep slow breath before she responds, “I am only here for eight hours.”

Shock is coursing through his veins as panic sets into his voice, “Eight hours?? Where are you going after that??  Why?  How?”

Meg cups his face with her hands, scratching at his beard. “It was a spell that sent me here.  I get eight hours, then poof, back to hell.”

Castiel doesn’t even have to ask the next question. He is all too aware of who has the spell knowledge on that level. “Crowley, but why would he send you here in the first place?”

Lowering her eyes she whispers, “We need another dose to survive. I can’t function, or carry them without it.”

He pulls her into his lap stroking her dark hair, “Without what?”

“We need another hit of your grace to survive the birth. You have made me a fucking grace junkie.”

The angel now understands her jittery behavior before and how now she can remain calm, and collected. Diving his nose into the crown of her head, he shares his greatest guilt.  “I am so sorry I did this to you, Meg.”

She grasps his hands from her hair, squeezing them tightly. “It’s too late now Clarence.  Please….I will beg if I have to.”

He sees the fear in her eyes. His strong, dependent demon has the one thing she hates more than anything, a weakness.  Lowering his eyes to her tummy, he places one hand on the bump.  “What if this is bad for them, what if I cause more damage by ...”

Meg winds up and smacks Castiel harshly across the face. “I am dying, Cas.  Do this or there won’t be anyone to birth your beloved children, you idiot.”

There should be anger towards her actions, but there is just sadness. In his deranged mental state, he thought he was helping, giving her a gift that only the two of them would share.  He never thought there would be such dire consequences.  With no other choice, Castiel takes her hands into his.  Taking a deep cleansing breath, the familiar glow begins to build between their hands. 

The trembling from her body begins to be cause for concern, but Meg cries, “Don’t stop, Clarence!”

This time the demon is expecting the pain and welcomes it. Crowley has told her, the longer she holds out the further she can ride out her high.  The heroin of his grace slithers through her skin and blood, making the sensation sing in her demonic soul.  The burning pain becomes too much for her and she rips away from him with a blood-curdling scream, crashing to the dirt-filled floor.  For several minutes, the two lovers lay back to back panting.

Finally, Cas rolls over to face Meg, “How do you feel?”

She swivels her head to face him, “Like I could climb mount Everest.”

He draws her to him so their bodies are snug against each other front to front. When their skin touches, Meg begins to hum in pleasure at the connection.  A wicked smirk sweeps across her face, “Can I try something?”

The angel is fully aware of what she wants as she licks her lips, “Do you want to bite me again?”

Meg dips her head down to kiss at his nipple. Through tantalizing suckles, “Yes please.”

He sighs, “I have created a monster.”

There is silence between them as they both are smacked with the reality of these words. Not in relation to Meg but the children within her.  Astonishment is on both their faces, but Castiel reluctantly places his forearm over her lips.  Losing all ability to gather a coherent thought, the demon sinks her teeth deeply into the skin, her eyes going full black.  Allowing each trickle of blood to ooze down her throat she can feel the babies kick with glee at the new nourishment.

Brushing his free hand over her abdomen, Castiel can feel the movement of his children. He knows that this is helping to strengthen them for the future, but at what cost.  He removes his arm from her mouth as Meg whines from the loss of her snack.  “I wasn’t done.”

Authority booming from his words, “Yes you are.”

Pure contentment washes over the demon. She hasn’t felt this good for a very long time.  She curls up to her lover and slips into a deep sleep.

Castiel watches her rest, fondling Meg’s face, neck, and stomach with his fingers, feeling her quake at the connection of their skin. She needs him.  The truly terrifying moment will be in a few hours when the spell breaks and she just vanishes.  He wants to discuss all that will happen, but he understands her vessel must recuperate.  Connecting his forehead to hers, he closes his eyes and allows his breath to slow and match hers.  They are one once again.  He loves her, not because she carries his children, but because she has always surprised him with her ability to care.  This dark abomination has never let him down, and he knows without question that she never will.

Eventually, Castiel decides to gather their things to leave. He is pretty sure that they have been lying together for hours.  When he grabs her jacket, a stop watch tumbles to the ground.  Perusing its ticking numbers he realizes that it’s counting down.  According to the watch, he has just under two hours left with his kind caretaker.  His first instinct is to wake Meg and talk over all the changes to their lives.  But when he turns, his breath is caught in his throat at her beauty.  Her true face is softer, more graceful at the edges.  Almost like the darkness is surrounded by a ring of light.  The irony of what is happening is not lost on Castiel. 

When the countdown reaches one hour, the angel wakes his lover. “Meg you need to get up and dressed.”

With a murky gaze left from sleep, Meg simply follows his orders, allowing him to dress her. It is only when he places the stopwatch in her hand that she fully grasps what is happening.  Tucking the vile reminder in her pocket, she watches as Castiel pulls on his white hospital scrubs which are now dark with soil and dried blood.  Once his trench coat is in place, the parents glare at one another.

The sorrow in that small cave is palpable. Meg breaks the silence, “Well, so we have some time what do you want to do?”

Castiel steps forward grazing his fingers slowly down her round belly. “Do you know the genders?”

Meg shakes her head, “No, their bright shiny rays keep anything from peeking in on them. Crowley has tried everything from modern medicine to witch doctors.  Not a single one has given any answers beyond two.”

The angel cocks his head to the side in a curious sort of way, “What two?”

“Well that there are definitely two of them, and they will be extremely powerful. The latter has Crowley and Naomi both wetting their pants with excitement.”

Castiel starts at the sound of the angel’s name, “Naomi is a part of this? She and Crowley are working together?”

“It seems that those two have history. Like the knockin’ boots kind of back story.”

With a stare of bewilderment, the angel tries to absorb this new information. “Does that mean …”

“Yes Clarence, they have ridden the beast with two backs.”

“I find that very odd. Naomi has always found demons to be unclean and chaotic, which is not her at all.”

A giggle erupts from Meg, “You know what they say, opposites attract.” Finishing her sentence, she yanks on the lapels of his trench coat, bending the angel towards her.  His face now in hers, she attaches her lips to his in a chaste kiss.  There is no more hunger or need, just a soft lulling desire to feel each other.  Cas wraps his arms around her, pulling her close.  He can sense the bouncing movement of her stomach as a smile spreads into the kiss.  The two lovers spend several wonderful minutes caressing each other with fingers and tongues.

The kiss ends with love as Castiel rests his forehead on Meg’s. In a soft tone, she makes one final plea, “Clarence, I need you to stay in purgatory.  If you are here, Crowley can send me back if we need it.  If you leave, he threatens to light a cigar and watch us perish.”

A cold shiver runs over Cas’s shoulders. “I won’t go anywhere, I promise, but please try to see me again before they are born.”

Meg peeks into those beautiful blue eyes, “I will try everything in my power.”

It is in that moment that the stopwatch begins to beep at an annoying pace. The pain of watching her vanish in his arms is only worsened by the tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

 

The drowning sensation returns as Castiel dredges himself to the light, gasping for air as he erupts into reality, seated next to Hannah in the sterile office. The immaculate white walls and lack of any smell making the juxtaposition from purgatory that more evident.

This time, the angel is not surprised to see Hannah removing her headset with his. The difference is this time he is being swallowed into his own grief.  His shoulders shake as childlike sobs escape his strong jaw. 

It is only when Hannah touches his shoulder that he turns to look at her, “Castiel, maybe we should stop. I don’t see how going further is going to do any good.”

In a low murmur, “How can you say that? I have children that are out there somewhere.  I must find them, sister.”

Hannah kneels next to him taking his hands into hers, “We both know that Meg is dead. If there were children with exceptional abilities, don’t you think we would have heard about them already?”

Anger washes over the weeping angel, “This is Crowley and Naomi working together, anything is possible. Hannah, get on that blasphemous machine I want to see the birth!”

She squeezes his hands one more time before rising to stride over to the read out screen of the machine. “Everything is on here if you want to see from when she left purgatory.  It was retrieved post-mortem.”  The last words were softer as Hannah realized what she was saying after it left her mouth.

Castiel rubs his face with his fingers trying to draw strength from somewhere deep inside him, but the pool is shallow. “No, I can’t watch it all.  Please Hannah just the birth.”

He is fully aware of his hands shaking as he places the headset back on and waits for the last story his sweet caretaker will ever tell him.

*****

Meg perches on top of a fluffy four-poster bed. Everything is white from the linens to the fabric dripping off the intricately carved poles.  Her eyes sweep across the lush crème carpet to the large ornate over-stuffed white chairs.  The room is designed for two things, comfort for the extremely pregnant demon and to keep her from hiding anything.  At first, Meg found the room peaceful with its white and crème color scheme, but then she realized that even the slightest change was easily seen. 

Hence, why when her water broke 10 minutes ago the demon guard on the other side of the floor to ceiling mirror was able to immediately sound the alarm. There wasn’t much she could do at this point.  She knew any second now, several demons, including Crowley, would burst through the only door to partake in the birth.  From the moment her body returned to hell over 2 months ago, she had desperately tried to plan an escape.  Twice she had made it out the door and down the hall before being tackled by several hellhounds.  Crowley had scolded her about how such actions were dangerous for the babies.  Meg really couldn’t disagree, but she also thought giving birth in hell wasn’t too healthy either.

Ultimately there was no surprise from the clicking of the four locks and the door slowly opening, but what did shock the mother to be was who stood on the other side. Two angels came into the room alone shutting the door behind them.  The first angel, a tall female with her auburn hair swept up in a bun Meg recognized immediately as Naomi.  She spoke softly, like Meg was a wild animal, “My name is Naomi do you remember me?  This is Gillian.”  She gestures to the other angel who is petite with blond hair and a deep scowl upon her face.

The demon is suddenly nervous as to why they are here, but chooses to play it simple since her huge belly makes running very unlikely. She merely nods her head in acknowledgment.

Naomi lifts her hands in a peaceful gesture as she approaches. “There seems to be a problem with your children.  Crowley would like us to handle the birth for safety reasons.”

Meg’s eyes nearly pop from their sockets in shock. Her eyes are searching Naomi and the other angel who remains next to the door.  She lays her hand on her tummy, rubbing the swollen skin, trying to grasp what the angel is saying.  “How do you know?”

The taller angel glances in the direction of the tall mirror pausing to look at her reflection. “There are machines on the other side of the wall that have monitored them since you arrived. When your water broke, the sensors lost track of their vital signs.  This could just be due to the nature of their powers or something more serious.  May I touch your stomach so I can assess their health?”

The demon mother exhales as stress courses through her veins, “Sure, why the hell not. I am not sure I have much choice at this point.  Do I?”

Naomi smirks as she finally stops in front of the bed. “Well if you feel like making it more difficult for yourself, by all means.”

Every nerve in the demons meat suit was screaming; run, escape, save yourself. Then a pair of stunning blue eyes enters her mind making her smile.  Months later, she still remembers the excitement of being a father in his voice which gives her the strength to still and follow the angel’s request.  Meg lies down, pulling her pale pink maternity shirt from her stomach. 

Naomi places her hands onto her swollen belly. The angel shows absolutely no emotion as a slight glow emanates from her touch.  Meg tries taking deep breathes, in through the nose and out the mouth.  Trying to lower her stress for his children within her, she also takes note of the fact that Naomi’s grace has no effect on her.  That she still is jonesing for a hit of her sweet Clarence. 

The illumination stops and Naomi looks directly into Meg’s with concern. “I don’t think a natural birth is going to be possible.  They are both very weak.  I need to remove them in a different manner.”

The tiny shred of trust Meg had for these women drains from her thoughts instantaneously. Her voice drenching with snark, “You want to slice me open like a God damn watermelon and pluck them from me?”

If Naomi understands the sarcasm in her voice, she makes no response to it. “Yes, that is exactly what I plan to do.” The angel turns to her partner in crime, completely dismissing Meg. “Secure the demon for extraction.”

“What the fuck, you bitch? Extraction? They are babies not freaking aliens.”

Meg attempts to rise from the bed, but her additional weight slows her down. Before she can move, the smaller angel is on her, pulling handcuffs out of thin air and securing them to the demons wrists and ankles.  Once Gillian completes her task, she produces a large knife from a thigh strap on her. 

Shivers of fear run through her meat suit. This is how it will end.  The angels will rip her children from the womb and leave her for dead.  Uncontrollable sobs pour from her mouth.  Crowley made so many promises to her, but in the end, she realizes they never sealed the deals. 

Naomi appears in her view still soft and caring, “This will be unpleasant.”

Gulping air trying to calm the tears Meg screams, “You fucking idiot. A joe shmoe knife isn’t going to get the job done.”

A grin spilling with creepy discomfort sits on her face, “There is no need for such language. I am aware of the uniqueness of the womb surrounding the young ones.  This knife was made from an archangel blade.  It should open you up with ease, little Mother.”

The last word is barely out of her mouth when she slices into Meg’s abdomen. The burning pain erupts from her stomach, causing her to shriek helplessly.  The petite blonde angel attempts to hold the demon immobile as the other one continues to butcher her insides.  All Meg’s senses are in hyper drive as she tries, and fails, to control the excruciating agony. 

Without warning, a white pillow appears over Meg’s face, smothering her. The act is almost laughable because you can’t asphyxiate a demon.  However, it is quickly apparent the soft lushness is a gag to muffle her cries.  Time slows down as the demon feels twice a weight lifting from her body.  She is unable to hear anything other than her own screams. 

After what seems like an eternity, she feels the wounds on her tummy healing. The plush fabric disappears and Meg is staring into the butcher’s face.  Choking on each word, “Why did you heal me?”

The angel continues to wipe the dripping blood from her hands as she respond with icy directness, “Crowley has a need for you.” She pauses, and it’s like she is endeavoring to show pity. “I am very sorry to inform you that Castiel’s offspring are dead.”

The impact of those devastating words is worse than any beating Meg has ever received in her long existence. She stops breathing.  Her eyes swell in tears, but nothing but silence fills the room.  Now she understands why she is still here.  The cruelty of forcing her to live when her babies did not is beyond vile.

The evil ice queen gives Meg a final pat on her shoulder before she leaves the room with her torturing counterpart. As her eyes leave the closed door, the demon sees herself in the massive mirror.  What she sees should be horrifying, but she is past coherent thought.  There is red splashed all over the silky white linens.  Her hair is wet and matted from sweat, stained blood.  Even the lush crème carpeting has been sprayed with red throughout the room.  Closing her eyes, she decides then that she has no reason to live. 

Silent tears fall from her eyes as sorrow envelops what is left of her demonic soul. With her voice trembling, “I am so sorry, Clarence.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

Castiel has no desire to pull himself to the surface this time. Drowning would be a delightful release from the horrors he has just witnessed.  His precious children died in childbirth.  Crowley murdered his Meg.  His beloved family is gone and once again, the angel will be alone.

Gradually it dawns on Castiel that his consciousness seems to be held in a black nothingness. Almost like there is something to see in the shadows of death.  Then the shape of Metatron materializes in the darkness smirking.

“Oh poor Castiel, you fell in love with a demon. That was your first mistake.  Well don’t weep dear friend, the end is not nigh.  It would seem that while your sweet lover was lost in all that pain she was unaware of certain sounds.  Namely, the crying of your daughter and your son, it would seem that our esteemed colleague lied.  They lived Castiel.  Before, I took Naomi’s life, I pulled some very detailed memories from her mind.  Now I ask you once more, do you want to hear a story?”

 Before Metatron even spoke the last word, Castiel was swimming to the surface with all his might.  He broke through into the light of Hannah’s office with a loud gasp.  This time Castiel did not wait for Hannah.  He swiftly tosses the headset onto her desk, and takes off in a run towards heaven’s dungeon.  There is only one thought pounding through his mind; where are my daughter and son?

He is vaguely aware of Hannah shouting commands from behind him, but he ignores them all. When the angel emerges in the prison, he approaches the current guard.  His voice is low and rage is pouring from him, “Give me the keys to Metatron’s cell.”

The low-level angel is so thrown by the look of death in Castiel’s eyes, that he obeys handing them over. It takes less than a second for him to unlock and throw open the cell door.  Tossing the keys to the dusty floor, Castiel grabs Metatron around the neck, heaving him into the wall.  He thrusts him so violently that cracks push out from the scribe’s vessel when he makes contact.  In a dark growl, “Where are they?”

That smirk is Castiel’s undoing as he starts hitting Metatron across the face with his bare fists. With each blow his voice becomes louder, “Where are they?”

It is only after the tenth blow that several hands reach from behind Cas, ripping him from his prey. He has no idea how many angels are holding him back, but he is still fighting each one as he continues to screech over and over, “Where are they?”

He can just make out Hannah’s voice over the thumping of the blood in his brain. At first, he thinks she is scolding him for his outrageous behavior, but he is very wrong.  She is yelling violently at Metatron.  Her words become clearer as the angels thoughts begin to calm. 

“You will tell Castiel where his children are being held or I will end you.”

Metatron spits blood at the feet of Hannah, his face still smiling, “Do you honestly think I will simply give you the location?”

Castiel shakes off the other angels advancing closer to that icy grin. “No.”  The calmness of him is frightening everyone in the chamber.  The new father places his face so close to the prisoner, he can smell his wretched breath.  “What do you want, Metatron?  But play your hand carefully because killing you would be very useful to my fading grace.”

Metatron takes a second to clear his throat, hoping to encourage Cas to step back, but the stoic angel stands waiting for an answer. “I have two very effortless demands before I share the story of your offspring.”

Castiel, in a very controlled manner, shoves Metatron into the stone wall with a low gruff rumble, “Be very careful.”

The prisoner tries to catch the eyes of the other people in the small cell, but they give him nothing. “I want Hannah and your personal word that I can never be harmed, and I want my freedom.”

The complete absurdity of his words causes Castiel to cackle in the angel’s face. The cackle becomes a full on laugh with a dark twist.  After several minutes, he stills with an eerie serenity, “You are holding my children hostage in exchange for your safety and freedom, do I have it right?”

The composure of Metatron’s face is chilling as well, “Exactly, do we have a deal?”

In that moment Hannah touches Castiel’s elbow, “There are other ways to remove the information. We can take him to my office hook him up to that terrible machine.”

This is when Castiel sees the true game the prisoner is playing. When Hannah spoke of taking Metatron to her office, the evil son of a bitch had the slightest of smiles.  Just the corner of his lips rose for a split second before returning to the false look of fear in his eyes.

“I have a better idea, sweet sister. Send a messenger to retrieve the device and bring it here to the dungeon.”

Hannah looks at Castiel with utter confusion, but it is Metatron’s reaction that he is waiting for and he is rewarded immediately. The prisoner huffs in a whiny cry for help, “That would be ridiculous to bring it here.  How do we know it will work outside the office?”

It is now Cas who is grinning from ear to ear at his prey’s failure. “I think we will risk it.”

Hannah jumps to action, dashing off by herself to obtain the torturous machine.

 Only when she closes and locks the cell door behind her that Castiel steps away from the vile angel to lean against the opposite wall.  He scrutinizes every movement of Metatron as he strolls over to a stone bench located at the back wall of the chamber. He settles down on the hard seat, waiting for someone to make the next move. 

It is Castiel who breaks the silence, “You could just tell me the story. No deal of course, but maybe I will let you live in the end.”

“Of course you have now thwarted my plan of escape, so why would I give you anything. Hannah will return and the two of you will rip the memories from me.  I think I will sit patiently for the inevitable.”  With that, Metatron leans his head against the stone wall closing his eyes.

With the scribe’s eyes shut, he doesn’t notice the wicked grin on Castiel’s face. In a calm voice, “While we wait, why don’t we play a game Metatron.”

Slowly opening his eyes, “What the hell, I will answer three questions save the obvious one.”

Castiel pulls himself from the wall and paces through the cell deep in thought. “Alright, my first question is how active has Naomi been with my children since their birth?”

Metatron nods his head slowly in agreement. “Excellent choice for a first question, Naomi has visited your children often before her death.  In fact, I myself visited once or twice after her passing.”

There is a slight shiver down Castiel’s spine when Metatron mentions having contacted his children. However, the answer is extremely telling to their location.  He stops his pacing to look the scribe in his eyes, “So that would mean they are in heaven.”

A toothy grin of pride falls on Metatron’s face as he nods, yes. “I have underestimated your ability to pose a question brother.  However, there are billions and billions of heavens, it will take you longer than your grace will last to find them.”

“I have another question, you did say three?”

The prisoner shakes his head, “Proceed, Castiel.”

Cas strokes his face as he works out the wording for the next query. “Who is caring for them?”

The laughter that erupts from Metatron startles Castiel, causing the angel to face and stare at the scribe.

“Oh, that is an interesting story Castiel. It would seem that your children did not take kindly to angel nannies or even human ones.  Even as infants, they could smite at will.”

Castiel holds still, attempting to hide the shock at the power of his offspring. When Metatron feels that the angel is ready, he continues.

“It was around this time that Crowley began his search for the angel tablet. Naomi simply had to patiently wait for a chance to abduct the young mother.”

With his blue eyes searing, Castiel interrupts the scribe furious, “Then she died, why tell me something I already knew.”

Metatron rises to his feet, staring coldly at the dying angel. “Naomi watched Crowley murder your beloved demon and then she took the corpse to heaven.”

The eager father closes the space between the two angels as they pause almost nose to nose. “Why?”

“Your daughter has some remarkable powers. The greatest of which is life.  Naomi took Meg’s dead body to her own daughter for resurrection.  You stupid fool, you wasted a question just to discover that their own mother cares for them.”

Neither angel moves as Castiel responds, “Have I? Meg carries my grace inside of her.  A simple location spell will give me her location, and that of my children.”

A spectacular cackle bursts from the imprisoned angel. “I really feel sorry for you. Yes, a location spell would work effortlessly in this situation if you had even a speck of your own grace.  Which you do not, so we are down to your last and final question?”

Castiel finally steps back from Metatron, exhaling as though he had been defeated. “What are their names?”

It is now the scribes turn to look perplexed by the question at hand. “How is that going to teach you anything about their whereabouts?”

The opposing angel shrugs and glares into the other’s eyes, “That’s not the game. Do you know their names?”

“Of course, I have held those sweet babies in my arms while my men pacified your filthy whore.”

The rush of fury at Metatron’s comment blinds Castiel to his actions. Before he even acknowledges his own movement, his hands are in fists once again, beating the scribe of God to a bloody pulp.  After several blows, he pauses to demand in a screeching tone, “What are their names?”

It takes the beaten angel a minute to cough enough blood from his throat and lungs to answer, “Luke and Leia. Your stupid demon named them after twins in a movie trilogy.  Not very telling, although it does say something about what she thinks about you.”

Castiel nods his head ignoring the other angel. He is lost in his own thoughts until a smile builds as he crosses to the front bars of the chamber.  “What do you mean?”

“If your children are Luke and Leia then that makes you Darth Vader. Your beloved caretaker sees you as a villain of the story.  I guess her love for you wasn’t enough.” 

His deep blue eyes gaze off as he runs his finger up and down the bars before him. “If you recall it was the empire that twisted and distorted Anakin Skywalker to betray those he loved, just like heaven.  You know nothing of my Meg.”

The evil prisoner cocks his head, waiting to strike, “That may be true, but I have seen what happens when a grace junkie gives birth. The results are quite disturbing.”

The younger angel is unable to hide the reaction to Metatron’s harsh words. His shoulders collapse with the weight of guilt from his actions.  “You said my daughter can give life how is that upsetting?”

“True your daughter is stunning, beautiful, and strong. However, Luke is the polar opposite to his sister.  He is almost two, and yet has never mumbled even a sound.  He keeps to the shadows, and of course there is the slight concern over his eyes.”

Castiel turns to face Metatron, once more trying to understand his words. “So my son is not perfect, doesn’t mean I won’t adore him.  Deaf, mute, blind these things can be dealt with, not shunned.”

The scribe releases a villainous grin, “Oh he’s not blind Castiel. His eyes have no color at all.  They are pure white just like, oh what was her name, …Lilith.”

An icy chill courses through Castiel’s body as he realizes the consequences. His children are the extreme examples set by their parents.  One child dazzles in the rays of heaven, while the other swims in the flames of hell.

With that, Cas calls out to the guard to release him from the cell. Metatron, feeling the loss of his audience rushes to him yelling, “You still don’t know where they are and you never will without my help.”

Castiel swivels to face the scribe as the bars glide back in place. “I know more than you think.”

Metatron squints from inside his cell, his voice low and hostile, “You are a stupid soldier who knows nothing.”

“You would never leave your plan B unguarded. I just have to search the grounds of heaven for a security team, or maybe have Hannah call out to them.”

The prisoner beats his fists on the bars in frustration but then with an eerie calming breath stills, “If they see you coming they are under strict orders to slaughter them all. You can arrive in time to pick up the pieces of your family.”

It is in this moment that Metatron sees the change in Castiel. A growing fear spreads through the scribe as he watches Castiel, warrior of God come alive.  There is no smile, no warmth, just the precision of a trained warrior.  “They will never see me coming.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

Castiel is strolling with Hannah through another heaven as they hunt for Meg. It has taken weeks of exploring, but so far there has been no sign of his family.  Due to Metatron’s threat to the safety of the children, it is not feasible to just pop in on their wings.  Each heaven must be approached on foot slowly looking for the missing angel guards.

Hannah has ordered every angel to assist in the hunt but here he walks with nothing to show for it. His sister angel turns to him, “Can I ask you a question, Castiel?”

The dwindling angel is lost in thought, startled by her words, “Of course sister, I don’t think there is much I have hidden from you anyway.”

She smiles pausing before speaking, “Why Meg?”

Castiel cocks his head to the side as he ponders her question, “I don’t think there is one reason, but an ocean full of them.”

The female angel shrugs off his reply, “If you had to pick one thing about her, what caused you to fall in love with a demon.”

He bites his lip, struggling to find the best answer, “She has this distinct smell; a mix of sulfur and roses. Whenever, I smell the aroma I feel safe, warm, and loved.  That is my Meg.”

Hannah doesn’t have a chance to respond as a large dark haired angel lands yelling, “We have found her. We have seen the children.”

The world spins around Castiel as he grabs the angel’s hand being transported to the heaven that holds his future. As the three celestial beings land, Cas immediately assesses the situation.  They are hidden by a large forest, giving them several tall trees to hide behind.  He can see four guards stomping around the premises.  Castiel’s eyes are scanning the area when he spots his Meg.  She is on the front deck of a small wood cabin.  His caretaker is perched on a porch swing holding a little girl in her lap.  The wind is knocked out of the dying angel as he realizes what he is viewing. 

Meg is swaying back and forth as the little girl with dark wavy hair giggles, screaming for more. His sweet demon is singing loudly, allowing her daughter to join in when she knows the words.  This is a moment he so desperately wants to be a part of as his heart swells with want.  It is only then that he sees the small toddler boy stumbling along a brick path straight for him.

He is teetering along, his bleached blonde hair with tiny ringlets flopping in the breeze of his movements. Instantly one of the guards notices his son’s actions, stepping to follow the child.  Castiel has to remind himself not to move several times as the guard angel continues to walk behind Luke.  Then it’s like the world stands still as his mute child says his first word, “Daddy.”

The guard is yanking his blade from his coat pocket, retrieving the toddler. That’s when a white rage floods Cas and before his brain can catch up, he is dashing to save his son.  He can only hear in passing, Hannah’s call to halt.  Suddenly the other three angels are on him, beating him senseless. The entire time, each one pummels his face all he can think is where is my family.  There is a blur as blood from his vessel drips into his blue eyes. 

Castiel drops to the grass, blinking to clear his vision. He has just a moment of clarity before everything goes dark.  The final thing that plays before his eyes is Meg racing towards him screaming, “Clarence!” then nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

 

It’s the smell of sulfur and roses that revives Castiel. He can feel the downy soft comforter wrapped around him.  The entire room is saturated in her scent.  However, what truly draws him back to the living is the tiny giggles of two special children.  The dwindling angel opens his eyes to see little heads peering over their mother’s bed.

His voice is dry and gruff, but a smile dances on his face, “Hello Luke. Hello Leia.”

Then he glimpses the silky white skin that haunts his waking dreams. “Meg.”

She is standing behind them in a flowing black skirt with a white t-shirt. Her dark hair is pulled back in a long braid as she gracefully steps forward, sitting next to him on the bed.  She places her hand over his, a stunning smile filling her face.  “Welcome home, Clarence.”

The two of them are lost in each other’s eyes when a tiny hand stretches out touching Castiel’s bare wrist. In the instance that father and son unite, his child transforms. The littlest angel practically shines as wings sprout from his shoulders spreading out to twice his size. The entire room is in awe of the beauty before them.  The wings are breathtaking.  Healthy, vibrant feathers that are purest of white and yet they seem to illuminate the surrounding space with an iridescent blue. 

Hannah is leaning in the doorway as she gasps at the miraculous site before her. “Castiel, his eyes.”

Cas removes his gaze from the wings to glare at Luke’s eyes. No longer are they the simple white of nothingness, but a glimmering blue as well.  The angel is at a loss for words, turning to Hannah for answers.  “What is it?”

Her face is soft and flooding with adoration at the boy. “It’s pure grace Castiel.  His eyes weren’t white because he’s demonic, they were pure.  He is literally the physical embodiment of an angel’s essence.  He is glorious.”

Tears fall from Meg’s eyes. “It’s you, Clarence.  He is reacting to your presence.  Castiel, you bring him alive!”

The dwindling angel rises to take his demon into his arms, holding her while she sobs tears of joy.

Hannah is aware that the young parents need some adult time, so she takes the two children by the hand, leading them out of the room. “Come on my sweet angels, time to play outside.”After the trio head down the hall, Cas takes Meg’s chin into his fingers lifting her face to his for a chaste kiss.  The two lovers gaze quietly for a few minutes before the demon breaks the silence.  “You are finally here.” 

Castiel takes his hand, stroking her cheek, “It took me a long time, but yes I will always come to you, my sweet demon.” Then his mind wanders back to the angels who beat him.  “How, who stopped them?”

A slight giggle erupts as Meg replies, “You have quite the friend out there. I like Hannah.  That girl can kick some major ass.”

Shock flows onto the angel’s face, “Hannah. She took on all four of them?”

“Well maybe I helped a little, but we owe her a lot.”

Castiel nods in agreement. None of this would have been possible without her.

Meg releases a genuine affectionate grin that warms his heart. “You know that was the only word Luke has ever said.”

“What?”

“He said ‘Daddy’. He’s always just been a quiet, lonely kid, but he wants to be wherever you are.  You’ve been out for almost a day and I could not keep him away.  He adores you. It’s like he has been waiting for you.”Meg takes his hand, lacing their fingers into one.  “What do you remember?”

“I remember everything. You seem healthier than the last time we were together.”

The demon pauses as she thinks about his query, “True. Dying and coming back to life is quite the health cleanse.  It seems when Leia brought me back, the desire for your grace was just a distant memory.  She’s really amazing.”

His lovely demon rises from the bed, crossing to the door. She peeks out into the hall before shutting it tight.  With a slow, steady intent, she pulls her hair from the braid letting it fall to the shoulders below.  Slipping out of her shoes, she drops her clothing piece by piece until she stands naked before her Clarence.

“We made it to heaven Clarence. Why don’t we celebrate?”

Castiel hastily tries to stand but a wave of nausea hits him causing the angel to stumble. Meg seizes his elbow to steady her sweet lover.  “Whoa there, do you need a little help?”

The angel stands perfectly still while he sighs, “Yes please.”

Meg enters his space, tracing his skin with her fingers. She is grazing every part of his body before she even starts removing his clothes.  As she works, Castiel breathes in her essence.  He has missed this most of all; having a caretaker.  She is tender and kind as she places soft kisses to the newly exposed skin.  When she finally pulls his boxers off, she stays on her knees before him.  Her eyes glare up at him through those stunning eyelashes, asking permission to begin.  Castiel simply whispers, “Yes please.”

Castiel follows her movements as she licks the shaft of his cock. A slight moan escapes his mouth as he waits for her next touch.  Meg trickles her fingers over his crotch, grasping his dick and stroking hard allowing the member to stiffen at her caress.  Eventually she takes him into her mouth, sucking tenderly.  The angel is astray with emotions and sensations as his sweet demon suckles the pre-cum from his wanting cock.

His eyes lock with hers as her head bobs up and down his shaft. Despite the building orgasm within him, Castiel wants more, “I want to be with you.”

She removes her lips with a pop, “Pretty sure this counts.”

Tugging slightly on her hair, he drags her up next to him. He tosses her onto the bed as she cackles in shock, “I can always trust my Clarence to surprise me.”

He knocks open her knees as he mounts on top of her. Castiel plunges into his demon as the two beings cry out in pleasure.  The loving angel places his lips over hers for a delicate kiss.  His hips keep an even pace as he fills her with himself.  There is no rush.  This is not about pushing for the release, but about finding his one true north, Meg.

Castiel’s thrusts grow quicker in speed as he plummets deeper into his dark lover. His lips leave hers as he drags his tongue down her neck, watching as goose bumps erupt across her skin.  She takes his hands into hers, tightening the hold.  With a hushed sigh, “Look at me, Clarence.”

He follows the command as he gazes into the abyss of those dark whiskey eyes. He can feel the onslaught of climax as he yells, “I love you, Meg.”

Meg smiles as she calls his name in return fall into her own orgasm. The demon catches her favorite moment waiting for his powerful wings to appear, but this time she is horrified by the sight.  The dark mighty appendages are gone, in their place are pale gray bones with feathers that are sick and dying.  The demon reaches up to fondle them but they quiver in pain from her mere touch.  Castiel actually flinches hissing as he pulls away from her.

“What were you doing?”

Tears are falling from Meg’s eyes. She understands that the wings are almost gone.  “You are dying Castiel.”

He is perched on the other end of the bed, terror in his voice. “Yes, my grace is gone.  I had to steal another’s to survive, but one day soon it will be gone and so will I.”

Castiel wasn’t sure what he expected, but Meg’s anger was not one of them. “You come to me, dying! What the fuck, Clarence.  I have spent over two years raising our children alone in this sorrow-filled house waiting for you.  This is my repayment.  I get to watch you leave me and the children forever.”

The angel has no fight left in him as he simply lowers his head in shame. “I am sorry.”

Meg shoves her angel hard, pushing him off the bed to the dark hardwood floor below. “You better be sorry.  How are we gonna fix this?”

He doesn’t even rise, he just stays curled up on the floor. “We aren’t.  One day soon I will die.”

Suddenly there is an eerie stillness in Meg. She crouches next to her angel.  “Lie on your back Clarence and shut your eyes.”

The drastic change in his demon has Castiel slightly on edge, “Why?”

She places a chaste kiss to his lips, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes of course, but …”

Meg cuts him off quickly as she clearly has an end game in site. “But nothing, Castiel, just do it and keep your eyes closed, or I won’t be able to finish.”

The angel complies too her orders but curiosity is creeping through his mind. “Meg, what are you doing?”

She doesn’t respond but he can hear her move to a drawer pulling an item from it. Then she is straddling him.  Her naked body rests on his stomach, which makes Castiel smile.  He is at ease with her skin touching his, her smell surrounding him once more.  Although, he does the one thing she has asked him not to, he open his eyes. 

That’s when he sees Meg, her arms over her head holding the archangel blade. He wants to scream but he barely lets out a faint wail as she plunges the cold steel into his sternum.  The fire that erupts in his chest is unbearable.  A dim light explodes between them but Cas doesn’t care he is lost into the sea of death.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Castiel wakes in a dark room. The only light is a small flame on an old torch in the middle.  The angel stands slowly as he tries to grasp what just happened to him.  “Am I dead?”

He meant for the question to be rhetorical but suddenly there is another person in the room with him.

From the darkness he hears a whisper of hope, “Castiel”.

The dead angel steps forward, “God?”

The cloaked man stays in the shadows as he responds, “Yes, Castiel it is me.”

Castiel is so overwhelmed with questions he doesn’t know where to start, save the first. “Am I dead?”

Without warning there is a burst of laughter as Gabriel steps into the light, “Jesus little brother, you are so gullible.”

Castiel is not amused as he huffs, gesturing wildly with his hands. “I do not think this is neither the time nor the place for jokes, Gabriel.”

The other angel is still bent over hooting, gasping for air. “Are you kidding me?  We are chilling in the veil of death.  I think this is a perfect time to be laughing.”

Glancing around the empty blackness, he queries, “What do you mean in the veil?”

“A holding room of sorts, I have been bouncing around from here to everywhere since Luci gave me the big death scene. Not sure about my next destination but I’m hoping for something tropical with lots of rum. Fairly certain your visit will be short and sweet.”

The angel cocks his head, trying to fathom what his Brother is getting at, “Am I going back?”

Gabriel stills as he gazes sternly at Castiel. “I have it on good authority that your little Leia will be dragging your sorry ass back to heaven anytime now.”

He runs his hands through his dark locks, “That’s what she was doing?”

“Oh your sexy demon decided the plan the moment she saw your damaged wings. The problem is, your daughter would not be able to replace your grace, but sending you here.”  The arc angel glances around the dark, wasted space of the room, gesturing to their surroundings.  “Call it the angel recuperation center.  When you go back, everything will be back to normal including your grace.”.”

The flame between them begins to gradually glow brighter, and as the light grows, so does a burning sensation in Castiel’s chest. He looks wildly at his Brother.  “What?”

He articulates this loudly almost like a game show host. “The ball is dropping as the countdown continues to Castiel’s new life.  Your child works fast, but I have a message for you.”

The throbbing of his entire body causes him to hiss before retorting, “From who?”

Gabriel snaps his fingers several times to make sure he has Cas’s attention. “Hellooooo. God.  I think, not entirely sure, but I have a feeling you better take it seriously.  You ready?”

The aching is torturous, but Castiel fights to stay focused, “Yes?”

“Save Dean Winchester.”

Without warning the pain and glow is so bright that Castiel is shrieking, begging for it to halt.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

The burning pain is all that he can feel. The only sounds are his own screams.  Abruptly, the angel can feel hands grabbing his and he hears a dark sultry voice calling his name.  Then he finds peace as the smell of sulfur and roses fills his nostrils.  He is at home.

Castiel is opening his eyes, looking about the small bedroom trying to find her. The first person he spots is a small child with dark curly hair and the brightest of blue eyes.  He can’t help but exclaim, “Beautiful.”

The stunning little girl leans over him, placing a kiss on his cheek before whispering to his ear, “All better.”

The angel sits up, feeling strong again. He can feel his grace coursing through his vessel.  It is in that moment that he first hears Sam’s prayers.  Until then, he didn’t have the juice to connect to them but now with his grace restored, he is pummeled with information.  The most shocking is that Dean is not dead, but transformed.

Meg steps forward, taking her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. Castiel locks eyes with hers, desperately searching for the words to tell her.  She climbs into his lap, straddling him, kissing him deep, full of passion and desire.  When the kiss finally breaks, she lays her forehead to his, “You can’t stay.”

“Please forgive me.”

She takes her lips, pressing them into his with a deep sorrowful sigh. “It’s okay, I knew it.  But you won’t forget about us will you?”

Castiel tugs her chin with his hand so his is peering into those whiskey-filled eyes, “Never. I love you, Meg.  I will come back whenever I can I promise.”

Tears fall to his prized cheeks, as she gulps, trying to stop the coming storm. “Just remember one thing.”

“What?”

“You are important Clarence. No matter what the Winchester’s need from you, don’t forget you have a family waiting for you to return.”

The next few hours are filled with giggles, games, and hugs as Castiel attempts to create memories with his children before dashing off to save Dean Winchester. Then Hannah takes Cas’s hand, turning him to face her.  “If we don’t leave now, Castiel, you never will.  They will be safe, I promise, but I think their existence should remain a secret.”

The restored angel nods his head in agreement. “This is an excellent place for them to grow up.  I will visit when I can, but will you too, sister?”

A warm grin dances across her lips, “Of course Castiel.”

His mind assures him that there is no other choice, but his heart is screaming to stay. This is where he wants to be more than anything in the world, but he must make that sacrifice.

He glances over; the three of them are huddled together as they brace for his departure. Castiel strides forward, kneeling down to face his children.  He tugs them into a tight embrace, kissing the tops of their heads.  “Leia, Luke you are loved.  Don’t ever forget that Daddy loves you.”

At the moment of the hug, Meg steps back as Luke’s magnificent wings take form, reaching out to stroke his father’s arm.

Castiel’s chest tightens as he rises to stare at his incredible demon. “I just found you.”  His voice breaks with desperation as she glides into his arms.

“You never lost me, Castiel. I was always here and that will never change.”

Meg tilts her head up to meet his gaze. Cas places his lips on hers, finding the sensation overwhelming.  Suddenly he is attacked with regret and sorrow.  “I promise I will be back.”

Then his Meg gives Castiel her final gift as she shows him the path to his own soul. “I know you will.  I have faith.”


End file.
